


拥抱柴薪

by acute_yuyu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acute_yuyu/pseuds/acute_yuyu
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 6





	拥抱柴薪

🌂

“啊浑身湿透了。”

“你能不能滚远些？挡着我开门了。”

“不行，我怕足立先生感冒了。”

“滚·开，不要再让我说第三遍。”

“这叫抱团取……啊疼、”

足立无视身后那个抱着头找不着东南西北的青年，吹翻的伞随手一扔，脱下沾满泥水的鞋就径直往浴室走。开灯，关门，放热水，一气呵成。

“等等足立先生，我想跟你一起洗！”隔着一扇门那个小鬼的声音听起来像泡在水里似的。足立权当没听见，并在心里盘算着下回要在浴室外面挂个“鸣上悠不得入内”的牌子。

“话说在前面，你要是敢动手动脚我就立马把你踢出去。”

“欸，那是足立先生要帮我洗吗？”

“出去，现在，立刻。”

鸡飞狗跳地洗完后，鸣上被踢进厨房做晚饭，足立则坐在沙发上擦头发。不一会儿整个房间里充满了咖喱的香味，鸣上端着两盘热气腾腾的牛肉咖喱到桌上，盘腿而坐。

“是咖喱啊。”

“是咖喱呢。”

足立也坐了下来，双手合十。

“我开动了。”

他们一边吃一边聊着没什么营养的话题，有一搭没一搭，后来足立腻烦了，就懒洋洋地提议说看电视吧。

好。鸣上点点头，按了一下手边的遥控器。

📺

鸣上悠目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕。

尽管那些浮夸的艺术字与记者身处浓雾中却如同郊游般轻飘飘的陈腔滥调令他头晕目眩，但他还是无法不去注目现在正在播放的新闻，——或者更准确地说，是他仅存的良知扯着他的头发，让他的视网膜贴在电视屏幕上，强迫他去认清上面的每一个字：八十稻羽镇、离奇消失、迷雾、不知所踪的村民……他仿佛中了蛊，目不暇接的字幕化作无数小人在他眼前狂舞。他渴得厉害，喉咙里像火烧一样疼，想要大叫，却只能发出干呕般沙哑的呜咽。

八十稻羽镇、离奇消失、迷雾、不知所踪的村民、八十稻羽镇……鸣上机械似的重复着，2011年那段如梦似幻的时光如百倍速放映的电影在他的脑海中一闪而过，然后“咔”的一声，变得支离破碎。他惊慌失措地想要拾起那些碎片，然而蓦地刮来一阵飓风，如星屑般闪闪发亮的碎片也像苍白的纸片消失在了茫茫黑暗中，只留他一人孤独在原地。

不知不觉中鸣上跪在了电视前， 痛苦地蜷缩成一团，抱头痛哭。电视中变成了天气预报主持人甜美的声音，然而就连这声音都仿佛是在冰冷地向他陈述八十稻羽镇不明原因一夜消失的事实。

他以为时间会冲淡一切，直到噩耗临头才不得不承认自己回到东京的这半年都不过是在自欺欺人，哪怕是现在悔恨的泪水，都像是刻意伪装的虚伪的河流。

“看吧，说得那么冠冕堂皇，到头来不还是抛下‘羁绊’一个人逃跑了。”

鸣上猛地抬起头来，冷汗淋漓。

那个人狰狞嘲弄的笑容刚刚是如此清晰地浮现在了眼前。

“足立、先生……？”

当这个名字脱口而出时，鸣上几乎是触电似的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。——打火机中迸发出的火焰舔上了他冒汗的鼻尖，雪花般的灰烬飞进了他湿润的眼眶。

飞驰而过的电车黑黄相间的警戒线交替闪烁的信号灯迷雾中男人的背影

“谢谢啦～共·犯·先·生”

“唔、”鸣上心有余悸地大口吞咽，半晌才僵硬地转过头去，看向了桌上的手机。

他要打电话吗？又该打给谁？但至少可以肯定，背叛了一切，促使曾经所有的美好毁于一旦的他是没有资格、也再也没有机会打给自己的伙伴了……

“这个电话打来时，可一定要接哦～”

恢复从容的男人一如既往露出了恶作剧般的笑容。

那反过来呢……？

鸣上颤巍巍地伸出手，手迟疑地在半空中悬停了片刻，在指尖即将触碰到手机时，又像是害怕受伤似的畏畏缩缩地收了回来，他满心抽搐，但最后还是闭上眼睛拿出豁出去的气势拿起了手机。

不知为何手机滑得像泥鳅一样，光是为了抓稳它鸣上就费了九牛二虎之力。他艰难地打开电话簿，怀着沉重的心情摁着向下键，向下，向下，每一次向下他都觉得自己离地狱更近了一步，所幸他还是很快找到了足立的号码，不然他真觉得自己会窒息而死。

鸣上忐忑不安地拨下了号码。

“嘟——，嘟——”

拜托了……拜托了……

“嘟——，嘟——”

足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生足立先生

“嘟，”

啊！接通了！！！

“您所拨打的号码暂时无法接通。”

🚷

“啊”

失去平衡时足立下意识伸手去抓了一下，但显然是徒劳，黯然的红色像一条狡猾的鱼尾从他的指缝间溜走。

“哐咚”，紧接着是身体与地面碰撞时发出的一声切切实实的闷响，但他反而感到怅然若失。

真是世事难料，或许下回自杀他应该先找点东西把门口给堵严实了，免得又有令人火大的小鬼闯进来召唤出persona打断他。

“足立先生……！”

鸣上悠上气不接下气，像喝醉了酒一样跌跌撞撞地跑到足立身边，慌忙将他抱入了怀中。——体温好低？！而且身体比想象中的还要单薄……如果不是刚刚足立伸手抓了一下断掉的绳索，他差点以为自己抱着的是一具尸体。

啧，这是什么狗屎晨间剧桥段啊。足立厌烦地咂了咂嘴。真想敲敲面前这个臭小鬼的脑袋，看看里面是不是空荡荡的只开满了天真烂漫的花田。

以及这家伙的力气是不是相比半年前更要命了？还是说我终于上了年纪？腰好疼，再这样下去会死也说不定……啊，好像这样也不错呢，只要能死，我是一点都不挑剔死法啦。

他转动干涩的眼珠扫过四周贴满了撕掉了脸的海报与粘着大面积干巴巴的红色颜料的墙壁。哈……这就是所谓的报应吧，虽然世界如愿变成了虚无，自己却成了这虚无中唯一清醒的「阴影」，每天只能变着花样自杀找乐子，现在还见到了再也不想见到的鸣上悠，这小鬼一定是得知了八十稻羽镇消失的消息才会找到这里来，新闻媒体还真是讨厌啊。

“我说啊，你还没有抱够么？”

足立已经对陪着鸣上继续上演这出既不真挚也不动人的重逢场景感到厌烦了。不等鸣上开口，他就冷冷推开了他。

“你，还真是阴魂不散啊。”

鸣上愣了一下，从难以置信到垂头丧气，看起来像极了一个被夺走了心爱的玩具的小孩子。他沮丧地垂下眼帘，抿了抿下唇，说：“我只是担心足立先生……”

“哈？真的假的？啊哈哈～悠君还是一点都不可爱呢，这种话难道不应该说给你那些亲爱的朋友们听吗？啊～我想起来了，大家都变成了「阴影」呢～！啊哈哈哈哈～”足立露出恶作剧般的笑容，“还是说你又要来‘英雄’那套？拜托，游戏早就结束了耶～你该不会还没有意识到事情会变成现在这样也有因为你那自我过剩的同情心吧？”

鸣上胸口沉重得仿佛有块巨石压在上面，他的任何辩驳在当下都显得苍白无力。“我知道，现在说什么都已经晚了……但足立先生不一样，只有你，我……”

回到东京后他一直都在拷问自己的内心。是正义？还是伪装成正义的自我满足？这半年来他几乎每晚都能梦见同伴们心照不宣的苦笑，每次他都试图说些什么为自己辩解，但每次都以无言以对告终。回过神来时自己以坐在回程的列车上，从朦胧的迷雾坠入万丈深渊。

不……无论怎么后悔那些都无法挽回了，再想的话他会疯掉的……他现在只想告诉足立他没有接电话时他有多么绝望。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”然而足立嘲谑的笑声无情碾碎了他心底那点微小的期盼。他笑得停不下来，捂着肚子，像被风压弯的稻草。“喂喂，悠君，你该不会是真把自己当成我的共犯了吧？你到底是真的天真还是单纯的傻啊？啊啊，肚子笑得好疼……”

“你……！”鸣上攥紧拳头，像被人踩到了尾巴一样如鲠在喉。

“啊咧～？我不是告诉过你吗？你只是擅自相信自己想象中的那个我，然后又擅自失望罢了，还没有吃到教训么？”足立虽然恶劣地笑着，但语气中却丝毫不带笑意。

“足立先生……”

“回·去，现在。”

男人面无表情，仿佛刚刚嬉皮笑脸的样子只是他的错觉。

“话说在前面，在这里待久了你也会被同化成「阴影」的，小鬼就给我乖乖滚回去学习，这里的一切都已经与你无关了，你也做不了任何事情。”

“……不，我不会走的。”

足立轻蔑地眯起眼睛。“你是没听见还是不理解我说的话？”

鸣上摇摇头，深吸一口气，像是下定了某种决心，说：“我和足立先生约定好了，是绝对不会逃的……”

“脑袋不好么？”

“或许吧。”鸣上苦笑着耸耸肩。他的脑子一定是在半年前的那个春天与那封恐吓信一同化为了烟灰缸里的残渣，“对不起，在足立先生面前我总是不由自主……也许我真的如你所说，一切的行事动机都只是出于自我满足吧……我知道那样肯定会遭人反感，但，要是我不这么做的话，我就会觉得自己不再是‘自己’，我……”

“我知道，看到新闻的时候我就知道无论做什么都无济于事了……但幸好还有足立先生在……只有你了……我真的好害怕，变得一无所有……”

“……”足立冷冷地看着青年。

“足立先生，”鸣上抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，走上前去，“我想要拯救你这件事，从来没有变过。”

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“这既是自我满足，也是我的请愿。”

当青年抓着他的肩膀吻上来时，他窥见了长长的银色刘海下金色的瞳仁。

如此想来，鸣上悠确实是个表里如一的人。

🔪

这更像是一场厮杀。

——并最终以锋利的武士刀堪堪擦过刑警的耳廓贯穿枕头的一击落幕——这还只是前戏。鸣上赢得并不轻松，再怎么说足立都是刑警出身，身体素质自然不是他一个普通高中生比得上的。

鸣上气喘吁吁地骑在足立身上，温热的血与汗沿着他的下巴滴落在男人暴露在空气中的胸膛上。足立也没好到哪里去，鼻青脸肿，嘴角凝结着斑驳的血迹，衣服被这个疯狗般的小鬼扯得七零八落，黑曜石般的眼睛中满是讥讽与轻蔑。

“使用武器可是犯规喔……”

“足立先生不也说，要是枪里还有子弹的话，绝对会让我脑袋开花，不是么？”

“臭小鬼。”

刑警讪笑着骂道，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动，看着那个小东西鸣上忽然下身一紧，鬼使神差地俯下身去咬了一口。

“唔……！你……啊、”他没有给足立反击的机会，滚烫湿润的嘴唇沿着男人瘦削的弧度一路吻上了他的耳朵，那里被武士刀的刀背蹭破了一点皮，舔起来有铁锈般的咸腥味。

其实鸣上对调情这回事一窍不通，只是他注意到亲吻足立的耳朵时他身体抖得厉害，于是就本能地重点照顾那里。含在嘴里的薄薄的耳廓烫得像是要融化了一样，即便如此足立仍在顽固地拒绝他，只是和起初相比，这力道不足的推搡反倒有了些欲拒还迎的味道。

“舒服吗，足立先生？”鸣上面红耳赤地在他耳边呼了一口气。足立紧咬下唇没有吭声，只是目光如炬地瞪着他。

“那就是舒服了。”他话音刚落，就换来一只挡在他脸上的手，以及一个嫌恶的眼神。

足立嘴角抽搐。“别太得意忘性了……”说着他一把扯过高中生敞开的衣领，趁着他愣神的空隙反将他摁在了床上。“像你这种乳臭未干的臭小子还是回去多自慰几遍再跟我谈做爱吧！”

男人强硬地赌上那张讨人厌的正打算说些什么的嘴巴，报复似的撕扯啃咬，咬出来的血珠就着他的舌尖一同滑入那如同火炉般炙热的口腔。鸣上长这么大从未有过这种体验，不知所措地想要躲避他猛烈的攻势，足立却冷笑着眯起眼睛，用手托住青年红得像蒸过桑拿一样的脸，恶趣味地扫过他敏感的上颚，缠住他的舌头吸得啧啧作响。

“呼、呼……唔啊……”鸣上被吻得喘不过气来，但也不甘示弱。他艰难地睁开眼睛，急促地翕动鼻翼在窒息的边缘垂死挣扎，期间他余光瞥见足立有些得意又游刃有余的笑容，细密的眼睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻震颤，一小股汗水从他的锁骨滑入蜜色的山丘。

“……”

鸣上悄无声息地伸出手，顺从本能探进了足立松松垮垮的衬衫，用力掐了一把他精瘦的腰。

“啊！”

然后他如愿听见那个人突然柔软下去的呻吟，好甜，娇气得像一颗融化的蜜糖，还想要更多。

“你他妈……嗯、”尝到甜头的高中生开始肆无忌惮地抚摸他的身体，温度过高的指尖烫得他浑身止不住地颤抖。

所以我才讨厌小鬼啊！足立气得在心底大骂，但游弋在身体各处的高温又使他焦躁难耐。啧，被小鬼占便宜也就算了，居然还是那个总一副高高在上的救世主姿态的鸣上悠！他恨得牙直痒，耻辱也好快感也罢全都转化为了怒火的柴薪。他不假思索地一拳砸在了鸣上脸上。

“啊、”鸣上头歪到一边，鼻血飞溅在了枕头上。

“哈哈哈哈哈……活～该～”足立沙哑地笑着，居高临下地打量了一番那张单纯无知到令人作呕的脸，咬牙切齿道，“没有经验的小鬼还是给我老老实实做根按摩棒吧。”

鸣上悠情不自禁地屏住呼吸，直勾勾地盯着下半身脱到一丝不挂的足立开始用手指给自己做扩张——那里早就泛滥成灾了，脱下内裤的时候都粘起了几根令人脸红心跳的银丝。他倒像是习以为常，抬起腰，手从股间滑到了那个湿漉漉的小口，先是浅浅地没入一小节，然后一深一浅，手指也从一根变成了两根，三根……

高中生打鼓般的心跳声，成年人忍耐着的喘息声，手指一进一出奏响的淫水声。

原来排泄的地方也能是这么漂亮的肉红色……鸣上只觉得口干舌燥，连着吞咽了好几口唾沫。插进去肯定会很舒服吧，看手指退出来时那个小口甚至还依依不舍地一夹一夹……他不敢继续往下想了。

“哼，也真亏你看着个奔三大叔也能勃起啊。”足立睨了眼鸣上支起帐篷的裤裆，“嘛，虽然我也没资格说就是了。”

男人脸上泛着些许疲惫的潮红，叹了口气，没什么干劲地拉开了高中生的裤链，然而当那玩意儿弹出来时，他着实吓了一跳。

啊哈哈……开玩笑的、吧？

话虽如此却让人一点都笑不出来。

啧。足立只觉得麻烦。如果这世上有自讨苦吃大赛，那桂冠非他莫属了。“我说啊，你真的没有跟别人做吗？或者说，真的有人不想跟你做吗？”

啊，好像还真有，不就是我么。

“没有。”鸣上诚实地摇了摇头，“我只想跟足立先生做。”

“哈哈哈～想再挨一拳就直说哦悠君～”

“我是认真的。”鸣上目光炯炯。

“啊是吗。”足立顿觉索然无味，瘪了瘪嘴，不再理会鸣上。他将要抬得更高了些，扶着那根庞然大物，慢慢坐了下去。

“唔、”哈哈哈，光是顶端就是前所未有的压迫感啊……虽然他已经有些不耐烦只想赶紧把这个小鬼轰出去了，但半途而废总觉得很不爽。

“啊……足立、先生……”鸣上脸涨得通红。那里比他想象中的还要热，他甚至觉得完全插入的那一刻自己会化成一滩水。

“给我安静点……唔嗯、”

虽然足立夹杂着喘息的呵斥听着没半点威慑力，但鸣上还是乖乖闭上了嘴。他屏气凝神地盯着他们连接交合的地方，阴茎近没入了四分之三。他感觉自己像强行撬开了一只顽固的牡蛎，粘稠咸腥的汁液从撑开的缝隙中流个不停，两侧雪白的蚝肉被磨得泛红，红肿烂熟的穴口卖力地接纳着那根对于它来说太过头的巨物。

鸣上抿着下唇，呼吸愈发急促，被湿热的甬道紧紧包裹的阴茎硬得发疼。他似乎听见自己内心焦虑的嘶吼，终于忍不住抓住男人的大腿，一个挺腰，将阴茎完全钉入了他的身体。

“呼……哈啊……”

足立先生的里面，好热，好紧，好舒服……脑中最后一根理智的保险丝也被高热的情欲熔断。他痴迷地看着足立被刚刚那下猝不及防的进攻撞得有些恍惚的神情，坐起来怜爱地亲啄着从他眼眶中不断涌出的泪水。

“……足立先生，我还想要更多。”他环住刑警的腰，那双看似平静的金眸下翻滚着潮水般汹涌的兽欲。

“滚开……”

“我喜欢足立先生，我想要足立先生。”

他感到怀里的人猛地哆嗦了一下。

“足立先生是又想逃跑了吗？”

“住口……不要再说了……！”

“不要怕，足立先生……”鸣上垂下眼帘，温柔地笑了，“已经变成「阴影」的我哪里也不会去的，我会和足立先生永远在一起的。”

“所以，足立先生也要答应我，不要离开我，好吗？”

他紧紧抱住那具瘦骨如柴的躯体。

暗无边际的虚无中爆燃出一束耀眼的火光，转瞬即逝。

🕛

“烂片。”

“嗯？我觉得还可以啊。”

“也就骗骗你们这些小鬼了，我看只觉得尴尬。”

“足立先生觉得很幼稚吗？”

“何止，还很肉麻，现实中哪有人会没了谁就活不下去啊？啊啊～光是想想鸡皮疙瘩就掉了一地。”

“——如果是足立先生的话……”

“啊～好困，我睡了。”

“啊，等等我，足立先生。” 

end


End file.
